Secret Sundays
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Every Sunday, Minerva mysteriously vanishes for a couple of hours, she refuses to answer Albus' questions, and seems rather embarrassed. So a curious Albus decides to find out where she goes, and what she does. Humourous, oneshot. MMAD.


Secret Sundays

It was a beautifull Sunday afternoon in mid August, the sun shone brightly, the sky was vivid blue and cloudless. Albus Dumbledore was hiding, in an alcove near the main entrance of Hogwarts, it was unpleasantly hot and dusty behind the curtain, but he was determined to find out Minerva's secret. Every Sunday afternoon, for the last couple of months, Minerva had mysteriously vanished for a couple of hours. Albus had tried asking where she went, only to be told firmly to mind his own business, his curiousity had been even further aroused by the slight pink blush, that had crept over her cheeks when he questioned her. He knew that she would leave Hogwarts, and walk in the direction of Hogsmeade, but that was all he knew. His offers to accompany her had been rejected, and somehow Sunday afternoons seemed duller, and lonelier without Minerva, so he had decided to find out where exactly she went.

Peering through the gap in the curtains, Albus saw Minerva enter the entrance hall. She was wearing elegant emerald green robes, with a faint tartan pattern, and a matching hat, as normal she looked stunning. He watched as she left Hogwarts, and walked towards Hogsmeade. After waiting a couple of minutes, he slipped from his hiding place and followed her.

As they neared the gate of the Hogwarts grounds, Albus hid behind a large rose bush, and watched to see where Minerva went next. He was astonished to see her turn off the lane to Hogsmeade, and slip into the heavy cover of some bushes. A few seconds later, a silver tabby cat, with spectacle markings round it's eyes, emerged from the bushes. Albus' eyes sparkled in understanding, as he watched the tabby stroll nochalontly down the lane to Hogsmeade. After a couple of minutes, Albus gently removed a butterfly that had been sitting on his nose, whispered "You won't find any pollen on me, my fellow." Then, placed it on one of the flowers. "I think this will be more to your liking." He chuckled softly, then stepped lightly from behind the bush, and cautiously followed Minerva down the lane.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, the silver tabby entered a narrow lane, that was lined on both sides by cottages. Watching from the end of the lane, Albus saw Minerva turn into the garden of Mrs Crumplebottom, who was rumoured to be even older than Dumbledore himself. Albus waited for several minutes, then, moving as quietly as he could, he crept towards the window of Mrs Crumplebottom's cottage, and peered through.

Albus was utterly astonished by the sight that met his eyes. An old lady, with grey hair, that fell in spidery wisps round her face, and a pair of glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose, sat in a flowery chintz armchair. Mrs Crumplebottom looked rather like very old, and extremely delicate porcelain. A silver tabby, with distinctive spectacle markings round it's eyes, was nestled contentedly on her lap, while the old lady's delicate hands stroked her softly. "Who's a beautifull kitty then ..." she cooed softly. "Would you like some cream, my beautifull kitty ? And then I have some lovely tuna for you."

Minerva purred, and rubbed her head gently against the old lady's chin. Then, to Albus' delighted amusement, lapped blissfully at the saucer of cream, that Mrs Crumplebottom held out for her.

"You do love your cream, don't you kitty ?" The old lady murmured softly, while her delicate hands stroked the tabby gently.

Albus couldn't help but chuckle, at the thought of anyone daring to call Minerva kitty.

As Minerva heard the sound from outside, her head shot up, and she was horrified to see Albus twinkling merrily at her from the window. For a second she froze, then tried desperately to bury her head in the cushions, next to Mrs Crumplebottom, anything to cover up those damm spectacle markings. Minerva knew it was too late, when she heard Albus chuckling softly. _'I'm going to kill him.' _She thought.

"Oh poor kitty ... did something scare you ?" Mrs Crumplebottom whispered.

Minerva kept her head resolutely buried in the cushions, _'Please stop calling me kitty, I'll never live it down.' _She thought frantically.

"There ...there ... kitty, there's nothing out there." The old lady said gently.

Minerva raised her head from the cushions, and was relieved to see that Albus was gone. She spent another hour or so, with Mrs Crumplebottom, lapping cream and eating tuna, but it just didn't taste as good as normal. Though she tried hard to seem contented, inside she was seething with anger, and thinking of all the horrible things she could do to Albus. She also dreaded facing him, knowing full well, that he would tease her mercilessly.

As Minerva left Mrs Crumplebottom's, she was relieved to find that Albus was nowhere to be seen. _'Probably hiding somewhere, too scared to face me, because he knows how angry I'll be.' _She thought in disgust. At the end of the lane, Minerva changed back into her normal form, and stepped into the main street of Hogsmeade, then groaned, as she saw the familliar figure of Albus, peering into the window of a candy shop.

"Hello Minerva ...or would you prefer if I called you kitty ..." Albus said lightly, as he beamed at her, in an insufferably self satisfied way.

Minerva glared at Albus fiercely, "How dare you spy on me like that !" She snapped, her cheeks flushed with anger, and a touch of embarrasment, "I'm not speaking to you." Minerva stuck her nose in the air, and swept off down the road, towards Hogwarts.

Albus spent the rest of the walk back to Hogwarts, alternatively begging Minerva's forgiveness, and telling her that she shouldn't be embarrassed, because she deserved to be spoiled. Minerva might have forgiven him, if he hadn't kept chuckling, and his eyes hadn't twinkled quite so mischeivously. Albus also looked far too pleased with himself for her liking.

Finally, as they reached the path that ran along the shores of the lake, Minerva turned to face Albus. "I only went to visit her because she's lonely, I DO NOT need spoiling, and I AM NOT embarrassed about it. Furthermore I do not wish to hear another word about the subject ...Ever." She snarled, her lips set in a thin line of anger, her emerald eyes blazing.

"I understand, my dear, everyone likes a bit of luxury, a bit of spoiling ..." Albus answered, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I've already told you once, it was because she was lonely. I do not need luxurys, foolish frivolities ...I do not need or like being spoiled." Minerva snarled, "And stop twinkling at me ...stop trying not to laugh too."

"Well, for someone who claims not to like being spoiled, you certainly seemed to be lapping it up." Albus said gleefully.

Minerva shot him a death glare, that threatened hideous consequences, then stalked along the path, her back rigid with fury.

"I would happily spoil you, my darling ..." Albus said softly, as he followed her.

Minerva clenched her fists, and turned to glare at him, fire in her eyes. "ALBUS !" She growled, menacingly.

"You could sit on my lap, and I could feed you cream, and tuna ...you can even assume cat form if you want to." Albus offered, then chuckled softly.

"ALBUS ! I'M WARNING YOU !" Minerva threatened.

"I think it's really sweet ..." Albus continued, seemingly oblivious to the danger he was in.

"OH SHUT UP ! AND LEAVE ME ALONE !" Minerva yelled, then forgetting how narrow the path was here, and how close to the lake they were, pushed him away from her, as hard as she could.

Caught off balence, Albus stumbled backwards, teetered precariously on the edge of the lake, arms flailing madly, then, with a loud splash toppled into the lake and disappeared beneath the water. Minerva gasped in horror, then watched in relief as Albus' head appeared above the water. Albus reached out a long arm, and rescued his hat which was floating a couple of feet away, gently removed a small golden frog which had mistaken it for a lily pad, and placed it back on his head, then swam back to shore, his eyes still sparkling with merriment.

On the other shore of the lake, Ron Weasley, who'd been lazing under a tree, while Hermione sat next to him reading, stared in astonishment at the scene.

"Bloody Hell ! McGonagall just pushed Dumbledore in the lake !" Ron spluttered.

"Do be quiet Ronald." Hermione snapped, "I'm trying to study, I don't have time for your silly jokes right now."

"But ... but ...Hermione, you've gotta look ..." Ron said.

Hermione's only response was to bury her nose even deeper in her book.

Albus clambered out of the lake, and stood dripping on the shore. Bits of green lake weed were entwined in his silver hair, and beard, his midnight blue robes were sodden and slightly dirty looking, the colour in his hat had started to run, and painted blue and gold rivulets down his face.

"Oh Albus ...I am sorry ...I didn't mean to ..." Minerva gasped, as she rushed over to him.

"Quite all right my darling." Albus said calmly, "I'm sure I asked for it rather, and it is quite delightful weather for a swim. It was really most refreshing."

As he bent to kiss her, Albus plucked a bit of green weed out of his hair, gazed at it, as though it was some lovely gem, then gently draped it in Minerva's hair.

Instantly Minerva ripped the weed from her hair, glared at it in disgust, then snarled. "Would you like to get pushed in the lake again ?"

"But Minerva ...it's the same beautifull emerald green as your eyes ..." Albus answered, slightly bewildered by her reaction.

"You dare compare my eyes to mucky old lake weed !" Minerva thundered, outraged.

"But ...but ...my darling, it was a compliment ..." Albus stuttered.

As Albus noticed how enraged, and insulted Minerva looked, he took a nervous step backwards, stumbled on a stone, and toppled backwards towards the lake. Desperately, he grabbed Minerva, in an attempt to get his balence. This time the splash was even louder, as Albus fell into the lake, still clinging onto Minerva, who landed on top of him.

Ron's face, as he watched, from his place under the tree, was a picture of astonishment and delight.

"Hermione ...Hermione ...You have to look at this ..." Ron squealed in excitement, "Dumbledore just tripped and fell in the lake again, and he pulled McGonagall in with him !"

"Honestly Ronald, I don't have time for this nonsence. I have to study." Hermione snapped, her eyes glued to her book. "I didn't believe you the first time you tried to fool me, why would I believe you now !"

"You've gotta look, Hermione, you can't miss this ... McGonagall is hitting Dumbledore round the head with a wet fish ... I think she's a bit annoyed with him." Ron said.

"I am going to go and study in the library, away from you and your stupid jokes." Hermione snarled, and stalked off towards the school, without even bothering to look at the lake.

"And now Dumbledore's kissing her. Hermione, you have to look, you have to come back, this is classic." Ron yelled after Hermione, "Bloody hell, McGonagall's kissing him back." Ron gasped, scarcely able to believe what he saw.

To this day, Hermione still doesn't believe Ron, about what happened that day by the lake. Ron gave up trying to convince her, after she threatened to push him in the lake, if he didn't shut up.

Minerva still goes to visit Mrs Crumplebottom every Sunday, she even lets Albus go with her, now that he's persuaded Mrs Crumplebottom to stop calling her kitty. Albus is also under strict instructions to keep her secret and to behave himself.

Albus still occassionally finds bits of old lake weed in his beard, and he also discovered that lemon drops that have been immersed in lake water, just don't taste nice anymore.

_Author's Notes_

_This floated around in my imagination for a while, before I wrote it, so I have no idea what inspired it. :) Almost anything can make me think of Albus and Minerva, sometimes I wonder if I'm a little too obsessed lol. Sometimes people groan or sigh as I say for the umpteenth time, oh just like Albus, or that reminds me of Minerva. ;) Anyway, please review if it paints a smile on your face, or makes you laugh. :) Thanks.  
_


End file.
